Coup de foudre à East City, la suite
by Chibi-Mikansama
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, cet OS est la suite de mon OS Coup de foudre à East City. Que se passerait-il si les enfants de l'amant de Liza venaient à apprendre leur liaison?


Attention ceci est une suite d'un OS au paring improbable.

Il était une fois une auteur usant à volonté de la FMA paring machine et que l'on ne nommera pas pour ne pas désigner Matsuyama. Un jour, cette auteur cliqua sur le petit bouton de la machine sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait et tomba sur le défi suivant:

Paring: Liza/Hohenheim

Rating: G

Mots: Ours en peluche, sous-vêtements, oreiller

En voyant cela, l'auteur (toujours anonyme XD) se dit « tiens, mais je connais un chien qui a déjà écrit sur ce paring, je vais lui refiler le défi, ça l'occupera. » Et hop, me voilà avec le défi.^^ Au moins ça m'a permis d'écrire la suite de Coup de foudre à East City parce que j'hésitais grandement.

J'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, bonne lecture.

***************************************************************************

Coup de foudre à East City, la suite

Le soleil de septembre se levait paresseusement, faisant doucement glisser ses rayons à l'intérieur des maisons pour réveiller les dormeurs. Dans un petit appartement d'East City, une jeune femme ouvrit lentement ses yeux caramels, tirée d'un doux rêve par la voix grinçante de son réveil. Après avoir fait taire l'insupportable monstre de métal, elle roula sur elle même pour constater que la place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle poussa un long soupir, voilà plus d'une semaine qu'il était à Resembool pour passer du temps avec ses deux fils qui avaient obtenu un congé. Depuis un an, il faisait sans cesse les allers-retours lorsque ses fils n'étaient pas à East City, de même qu'il lui arrivait souvent de loger chez eux, dans leur appartement au QG lors de leur passage en ville, et elle devait passer ses soirées seule à attendre qu'il revienne. Plusieurs fois, elle avait voulu avouer leur liaison à Edward et Alphonse, persuadée qu'ils comprendraient, mais il avait toujours refusé de crainte qu'ils ne le prennent mal. Personne n'était au courant, de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent l'apprendre d'un tiers, si bien qu'elle avait parfois l'impression de n'être qu'une simple maitresse. Il ne l'appelait même pas lorsqu'il s'absentait pour que les garçons ne surprennent pas la conversation.

Néanmoins, un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se glissait sous la douche; il devait revenir ce soir. La journée allait lui paraître interminable, mais elle se sentait de meilleure humeur que la veille. Elle était d'une humeur exécrable lorsqu'il l'abandonnait pendant une semaine voire plus. Bien sur elle ne gâcherait pas leur soirée mais dès le lendemain, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir appelée. Certes elle comprenait qu'il accorde du temps à ses fils, elle ne voulait pas se mettre entre eux, mais elle n'acceptait pas qu'il la laisse ainsi de côté surtout après avoir tant insisté pour qu'elle cède à ses sentiments.

En ouvrant le tiroir de la commode qui contenait ses sous-vêtements, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ours en peluche qui tenait une photo entre ses pattes. L'un comme l'autre, il les avait pris chez Pinako Rockbell lors de son retour un an plus tôt. Le petit ours était un rescapé de l'incendie qui avait ravagé sa maison, il avait été roussi par les flammes et brulé çà et là, mais il avait tenu à le conserver, comme s'il pouvait le rapprocher de l'enfance de ses fils. Malgré elle, elle lança un regard noir à la photo. Elle n'avait rien dit quand il l'avait exposé, mais elle avait du mal à accepter d'avoir sans cesse sous les yeux cette image familiale de sa vie d'avant, cette image de cette femme avec laquelle il vivait, à laquelle il avait fait des enfants. Elle ne voulait pas prendre la place de Trisha, elle voulait juste occuper une place égale dans son cœur. Elle voulait faire bonne figure mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'aimait pas cette photo, témoin d'un bonheur passé. Elle se sentait parfois mise à l'écart, cette séparation qu'il faisait entre elle et sa famille lui donnait la désagréable impression de n'être pas importante.

Liza soupira, alors qu'elle s'était réveillée heureuse à l'idée de le revoir, voilà qu'elle sentait son moral descendre en flèche. Elle gardait tout cela pour elle depuis trop longtemps, il faudrait bien qu'elle lui en parle si elle ne voulait pas nourrir de rancune injustifiée et mal venue à l'égard d'Edward et Alphonse. D'un autre côté, elle était heureuse pour lui qu'il ait enfin réussi à nouer des liens avec ses fils. Et puis, elle n'avait pas que cela à lui dire, mais elle avait tellement peur de sa réaction qu'elle redoutait cet instant.

Elle se rendit au QG d'un pas rapide. Elle serait encore la première, elle aurait donc le temps de se calmer avant l'arrivée de ses collègues. Lorsque ses quatre subordonnés entrèrent dans un concert des bâillements, ils furent accueillis par de monstrueuses piles de dossiers qu'ils commencèrent à remplir sans piper mot sous l'œil attentif de leur lieutenant et de son neuf millimètres. Le plus haut gradé poussa la porte une heure plus tard, un sourire guilleret sur le visage. Cependant, il s'effaça rapidement à la vue du regard assassin que lui lançait sa subalterne. Il imita donc son équipe et se mit au travail pour éviter d'être transformé en passoire. Grâce à leur sérieux irréprochable, les montagnes de dossiers diminuèrent à vue d'œil, ce qui atténua quelque peu la mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme.

En fin de matinée, alors que les estomacs commençaient à gronder, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, menaçant de sortir de ses gonds. Edward Elric entra, le visage fermé, les poings serrés, sans même un bonjour à l'assistance qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau du colonel pour y jeter un dossier avant de faire demi tour pour repartir. Cependant, il fut stoppé dans son élan par la voix moqueuse d'un certain brun.

« Tiens, Fullmetal, t'as oublié les règles de la politesse on dirait, ton papa te les a pas apprises? Lança-t-il, un sourire narquois sur le visage »

Cette remarque fut accueillie par une colère made in Ed qui hurlait à pleins poumons que son prétendu père ne méritait pas une telle désignation, difficilement retenu par un Alphonse affolé. Mustang préféra se taire et afficher une mine sérieuse, comprenant que quelque chose s'était passé avec Hohenheim durant son congé.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler de lui comme ça Edward, lui dit Liza d'un ton calme pour tenter de le raisonner. »

L'effet fut immédiat. L'adolescent cessa de se débattre et de hurler pour se tourner vers elle, la mâchoire crispée, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Tremblant de colère, il semblait tenter de se contenir et paraissait prêt à bondir sur elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas ma mère! Lança-t-il en détachant chaque mot. Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire! »

Tous se figèrent à cette déclaration en apparence incongrue. Liza ouvrit la bouche, surprise, mais garda le silence, comprenant la raison de sa colère, cependant, ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour avoir avoir une telle discussion. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un faible sourire, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, il n'avait pas tort après tout. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, les spectateurs attendaient patiemment de comprendre l'attitude agressive d'Edward. Alors que son petit frère cherchait à s'excuser, le blondinet continuait de hurler que c'était à elle de leur présenter des excuses, qu'elle avait trahi la confiance qu'ils lui portaient et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de leur faire « ça ». Les cinq soldats étrangers à cette scène se demandaient fortement ce que pouvait être le « ça » en question qui semblait à l'origine de la mauvaise humeur de l'alchimiste d'acier, mais surtout pourquoi leur lieutenant ne réagissait pas. Plutôt que de chercher à se justifier, la jeune femme les invita à dîner, une explication s'imposait, elle le leur devait, mais pas ici, pas devant eux. Toutefois, bien que l'armure acceptât, son aîné s'obstinait à refuser.

Voyant que rien ne l'apaiserait, son cadet l'emporta tout en s'excusant, assurant qu'ils reviendraient plus tard quand Edward serait dans de meilleures dispositions. Liza préféra ne pas les suivre, peut être qu'Alphonse parviendrait à calmer son frère avant de venir chez elle. Et puis surtout, ces derniers temps, elle se laissait trop emporter par ses émotions, son médecin avait beau lui dire que cela était tout à fait normal, cela l'agaçait prodigieusement, et elle ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer ou à hurler en plein milieu d'un couloir sur une remarque du plus âgé. De plus, elle avait faim et dans son état, elle ne pouvait se permettre de sauter un repas, de toutes façons elle était toujours rappelée à l'ordre par les grondements de son estomac. Depuis quelques jours, son corps avait du mal à suivre son rythme, elle avait souvent faim en milieu de matinée ou d'après midi et elle rendait ses repas à la moindre odeur indisposante. Comme les aiguilles de l'horloge affichaient midi, elle demanda à prendre sa pause. Cependant, elle préféra ne pas déjeuner au mess; les repas étaient toujours trop riches à son goût, notamment en huile. Elle avait donc pris la décision de déjeuner des plats plus équilibrés chez elle.

Ses collègues avaient bien remarqué ces changements mais n'osaient pas faire le moindre commentaire. Le colonel avait bien essayé de poser quelques questions la première fois qu'elle avait pris sa pause en milieu de matinée mais s'était rapidement tu, se voyant répliquer qu'elle avait bien le droit de souffler de temps en temps. Elle ne pourrait pas le leur cacher indéfiniment, surtout qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle prenne un congé, et qu'elle les laisse seuls... Un grimace déforma son visage à cette pensée, elle allait devoirs les laisser se débrouiller seuls pendant environ un an. Et puis surtout, elle allait devoir laisser Mustang sans protection et cela la gênait tout particulièrement; il avait toujours était son meilleur ami, comme son frère, et voilà qu'elle devait le laisser tomber même si ce n'était que temporaire. De même qu'elle allait être contrainte de lui annoncer qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un depuis un peu plus d'un an et qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit, et elle craignait qu'il n'interprète ce silence comme un manque de confiance.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé en se levant, la journée était passée à une allure folle. Elle tria ses papiers et rangea ses affaires au ralenti dans l'espoir de retarder l'inévitable confrontation. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua à peine qu'elle était déjà en bas de son immeuble. Elle monta l'escalier l'estomac noué par l'appréhension à l'idée du dîner. Quand elle poussa la porte de l'appartement, le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain attira son attention. Un sourire étira ses lèvres; il était déjà là. Elle referma la porte le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit puis prit la direction de la salle de bain à la porte restée ouverte. Elle se déshabilla en silence avant de se glisser derrière le rideau de douche. Elle resserra ses bras autour de la taille de son amant pour se coller contre lui. Elle le sentit se crisper à ce contact inattendu mais il se détendit dès qu'il entendit la voix de la jeune femme lui murmurer qu'il lui avait manqué.

Il se retourna, souriant, pour lui rendre son étreinte. Tout en serrant amoureusement sa compagne contre lui, il s'aperçut que son corps avait subi quelques modifications, d'abord ses seins paraissaient avoir grossis, puis ses fesses semblaient plus rondes alors qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement pris de poids, quoi qu'un regardant bien, son ventre n'était plus tout à fait plat. Pour avoir déjà vu de tels changements se produire aussi rapidement deux fois, Hohenheim ne mit pas longtemps à avoir des doutes quant à leur origine. Toutefois, il attendrait pour lui en parler, pour l'instant il voulait seulement lui montrer à quel point il était heureux de la retrouver.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Liza sortit de la douche pour se diriger vers sa chambre prendre des vêtements autres que l'uniforme qu'elle avait abandonné sur le sol de la salle de bain. En sortant une chemise de la commode, ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur la photo. Alors qu'elle la regardait tristement, deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille, une main négligemment posée sur son ventre alors qu'une voix chaude lui murmurait trois petits mots à l'oreille. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne fuirait plus, aussi pouvait-elle lui parler en toute confiance. Elle prit une grande inspiration et posa ses mains sur celle qui recouvrait tendrement son ventre.

« Mon amour... commença-t-elle avant de laisser sa voix se perdre dans un souffle. »

Elle voulait lui faire confiance, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer cette pauvre femme qu'il avait abandonnée, seule avec leurs deux enfants qui auraient du être la preuve de leur amour. Elle avait si peur qu'il ne la quitte subitement. Inquiet de son silence, il la fit tourner sur elle-même pour planter ses yeux or dans le regard humide de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer mais ces derniers temps ses émotions étaient exacerbées. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour la rassurer et l'inciter à continuer. D'une voix tremblante, elle lui murmura les trois mots qu'elle avait si peur de lui avouer.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Il resserra doucement son étreinte sans rien dire, fixant seulement la photo posée sur la commode; témoin d'un premier échec. Il ne laisserait pas sa lâcheté gâcher sa vie une nouvelle fois. Il déposa un rapide baiser dans le cou de Liza, heureux qu'elle lui offre une nouvelle chance d'être père. Angoissée par son silence, sa compagne lui demanda timidement pourquoi il ne disait rien, craignant que la nouvelle ne l'ait contrarié. Hohenheim s'écarta doucement, un sourire sincère et heureux dessiné sur son visage, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur. Il affichait un air comblé qui ravit la futur mère qui lui rendit un sourire rayonnant; elle osait enfin se réjouir de la nouvelle. Il s'emparait de ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux quand des coups frappés à la porte vinrent modérer leur emportement.

Liza se figea; elle avait oublié qu'elle avait convié les frères Elric à dîner. Elle s'habilla prestement pour aller ouvrir. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans l'appartement, Alphonse trainant derrière lui un Edward qui se débattait en hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas la voir. Attiré par le concert de jurons en tout genre, Hohenheim sortit de la chambre tout en boutonnant sa chemise, sans même avoir pris le temps de refaire sa queue de cheval. Edward resta paralysé à cette apparition, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre, la bouche ouverte dans une expression de choc profond; son père à peine habillé et leur cheveux mouillés ne laissait que peu de place au doute quant à une quelconque activité qu'ils aurait pu faire ensemble.

Voyant ses fils dans l'entrée, Hohenheim se tourna vers Liza pour lui expliquer qu'il leur avait avoué leur liaison la veille au soir et que la nouvelle n'avait pas été très bien accueillie par Edward. Celui-ci laissa de nouveau libre court à sa colère; son père n'avait pas le droit de fréquenter une autre femme après avoir si cruellement abandonné leur mère. Vainement retenu par son frère, il déversa toute sa colère sur la femme qui voulait prendre la place de sa défunte mère. Il se tut sous l'effet d'une main qui s'abattit violemment sur sa joue. Hohenheim lui imposa le silence. Il leur devait plus de respect, d'autant plus que Liza allait bientôt leur donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Le plus jeune s'empressa de féliciter les futurs parents, heureux de voir sa famille s'agrandir. Il trouvait justifié que son père cherche de nouveau le bonheur et il était même soulagé qu'il puisse refaire sa vie avec une femme telle que le lieutenant pour qui il avait beaucoup d'affection.

Edward avait gardé le silence, lançant des regards meurtriers à l'homme qui l'avait giflé. Cet enfant ne ferait jamais parti de sa famille, elle n'était pas sa mère et lui qui les avait abandonnés n'était pas son père. Il partit en claquant la porte. Dans les bras de son amant, Liza se tourna vers Alphonse qui les regardait, gêné par l'emportement de son aîné. Comme il ne disait rien, elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la prétention de remplacer Trisha, que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester leur amie et qu'ils considèrent son bébé comme un membre de la famille puisqu'après tout, c'était également celui de leur père. L'adolescent aurait voulu lui sourire pour la rassurer mais son visage de métal resta impassible. Il s'approcha du couple enlacé pour les enserrer de ses bras dans une étreinte affectueuse. Il était fier de pouvoir être le grand frère de cet enfant. Avant de se retourner, il les pria une nouvelle fois d'excuser son aîné, assurant qu'il se calmerait et qu'il comprendrait qu'eux aussi avait droit au bonheur.

Une fois seuls, les amants s'allongèrent sur le canapé. Leurs retrouvailles avait été quelque peu entachées par la réaction excessive d'Edward. Tout en caressant les cheveux blonds de sa compagne, Hohenheim lui fit part de ses craintes quant au sentiment de jalousie que pourrait ressentir son fils face à la naissance du nouveau membre de la famille. Il ne les avait jamais serrés dans ses bras lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ils avaient grandi sans père, mais s'il n'avait pas voulu laissé Liza lui échapper c'était pour ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Trisha, il allait donc élever cet enfant comme tout bon père se doit de le faire. Il craignait malheureusement que l'affection qu'il porterait à ce bébé né d'une autre femme n'engendre un sentiment de trahison. Elle aurait voulu le rassurer, mais depuis le début, elle avait l'impression de se mettre entre eux, de leur voler leur père, bien que ce ne fût pas son intention. Il passait plus de temps avec elle qu'avec eux, certes ils vivaient ensemble et les frères Elric partaient sans cesse en mission, mais elle avait le sentiment désagréable d'être en trop dans cette famille aux liens fragiles.

Elle avait toujours réussi à garder cela pour elle, mais voilà que sa grossesse influait tellement sur ses émotions qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de tout lui avouer. L'alchimiste l'embrassa sur le front, un seul mot résumait sa pensée; « idiote ». Il restait persuadé que les choses s'arrangeraient. Bercée par les baisers dont il couvrait son visage, elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était confortablement installée sur son lit, sa tête reposant mollement sur l'oreiller; Hohenheim l'avait certainement portée jusqu'à la chambre, le canapé étant peu propice au sommeil. Une odeur agréable parvint jusqu'à elle. Aussitôt, son estomac réagit par un grondement sonore, réclamant d'être rempli. Elle se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine d'où s'élevait un fumé appétissant. Elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte pour observer l'homme qui s'afférait derrière la cuisinière. Lorsqu'il s'était installé ici, elle avait complètement bousculé ses habitudes d'alchimiste solitaire. Comme elle rentrait parfois tard du QG, il avait du apprendre à se servir d'un balais, d'une éponge et d'un four. Elle n'était pas une maitresse de maison accomplie, il n'était pas question que son compagnon se laisse vivre et qu'elle s'occupe des tâches domestiques. Il avait donc du s'investir. Elle se remémora les fous-rires lors de ses infructueuses premières tentatives, mais après avoir laissé brûler plusieurs plats, il était parvenu à un résultat assez concluant, il s'avérait même être assez doué.

Il avait également trouvé un emploi de sorte qu'elle ne porte pas seule la responsabilité financière de leur ménage. Depuis quelques mois, il travaillait donc comme instituteur dans une école primaire de leur quartier. Il avait d'abord effrayé les enfants de part sa carrure impressionnante mais elle fut agréablement surprise de le voir rapidement devenir un fin pédagogue, apprécié de tous ses élèves. Il s'était adouci au contact des enfants et s'était découvert comme un instinct paternel qui augurait qu'il ne pourrait qu'être un bon père.

Le cuisinier se retourna, se sentant épié. Liza s'approcha, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait mijoté. Avec un petit air d'enfant espiègle, elle s'empara de la cuiller qu'il tenait pour goûter le plat. Satisfaite, elle se dirigea vers un placard pour y prendre assiettes, verres et couverts et les disposer sur la table. L'espace d'une soirée, ils s'autorisèrent à oublier le désaccord d'Edward pour ne penser qu'au futur qui les attendait; l'appartement était trop petit, il leur faudrait une chambre de plus pour le bébé, si ce n'était encore une autre pour accueillir les deux aînés lors de leurs passages. La soirée aurait pu être parfaite si Hohenheim n'avait pas souligné un problème auquel Liza n'avait pas pensé: l'armée. Pour elle, il était évident qu'elle reprendrait ses fonctions une fois son congé maternité terminé, mais pour lui, l'opportunité se présentait enfin de lui redemander de démissionner.

Liza laissa tomber sa fourchette. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation et elle pensait avoir été suffisamment claire sur le fait que jamais elle ne quitterait l'armée. Ce jour-là, il avait baissé les bras non sans avoir fait une petite crise de jalousie vis à vis de ce Mustang qu'elle voulait à tout prix protéger, mais cette fois il ne semblait pas enclin à abandonner. D'ordinaire, il avait déjà suffisamment peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, à présent qu'elle portait son enfant, il ne voulait pas passer ses journées à se ronger les sangs. Il ne voulait pas avoir à annoncer à leur petit bout qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa mère parce que son meilleur ami comptait plus que sa famille pour elle.

La jeune femme resta clouée sur sa chaise, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot devant l'absurdité de ces paroles. Elle tenta de bafouiller qu'il se trompait mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Pour lui, elle devait établir des priorités, c'était à peine s'il ne la menaçait pas de la quitter si elle ne démissionnait pas. Voyant son regard brillant et ses lèvres tremblantes, il tenta de lui faire accepter un poste de secrétaire, sans danger. Décidément il ne comprenait rien. Elle ne voulait pas se contenter de remplir des dossiers insignifiants, elle lui avait promis de le protéger, il le lui avait demandé car il lui faisait confiance. Elle devait tout de même admettre qu'à présent, elle ne risquerait plus sa vie pour lui aussi spontanément qu'avant. Elle faisait tout pour éviter d'être ne serait-ce que blessée lors des interventions depuis qu'Hohenheim l'attendait le soir. C'était d'ailleurs suite à une blessure qu'il lui avait demandé une première fois de rendre son arme. Elle était en proie à un véritable dilemme: trahir son ami ou décevoir son amant.

Elle quitta la table, prétextant qu'elle n'avait plus faim. L'alchimiste resta seul dans la cuisine. Il se leva pour ranger, mettant soigneusement de côté ce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé; elle aurait très certainement faim un peu plus tard. Peut être avait-il été trop dur avec elle, mais il ne voulait pas la perdre, et surtout pas à cause de ce colonel dont elle était beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Si vraiment elle ne cédait pas, il espérait arriver à trouver un compromis mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'en satisfaire. Une fois la cuisine en ordre, il se rendit à la chambre où il trouva sa compagne allongée, dos à la porte. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement, elle ne pleurait pas en tous cas. Toutefois, il comprit assez rapidement qu'elle était loin de se reposer calmement mais plutôt qu'elle ruminait sa colère.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de reprendre cette discussion stérile. »

D'ordinaire, il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver, mais à présent, elle ressemblait à un véritable volcan dont l'irruption menaçait à tout instant. Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'elle qui trouvait le débat stérile. Il s'allongea derrière elle mais elle le repoussa violemment quand il voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'insista pas mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il trouvait son entêtement égoïste et son attitude irresponsable. Elle n'était plus seule à présent et devait donc tenir compte de son opinion puisqu'après tout il ne voulait que le bien de leur enfant à naître. Sans se tourner pour le regarder elle lui rétorqua que c'était bien lui le plus égoïste des deux et qu'il n'utilisait le bébé que comme prétexte pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Il était vrai qu'il n'aurait pas relancé le débat s'il n'y avait pas eu cette grossesse providentielle, mais il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle sous-entende qu'il puisse utiliser son enfant comme un objet, un moyen d'arriver à ses fins.

Tout bascula quand il lui fit sans y penser une réflexion sur son jeune âge, qu'à côté de lui elle n'était qu'une enfant capricieuse et qu'on ne pouvait élever un bébé avec un telle attitude. Liza se retourna brusquement et le fusilla du regard, si elle était trop jeune pour lui alors que faisait-il encore là? Il répliqua seulement que ce n'était pas si simple et qu'à présent, ils étaient liés par quelque chose de bien plus fort que leurs sentiments. C'en était trop pour elle, si c'était tout ce qui le retenait alors qu'il s'en aille, il l'avait bien fait une fois après tout. Hohenheim secoua la tête de gauche à droite dans un mouvement lent, tout en gardant sa mâchoire crispée avant de lui souffler que c'était très certainement ce qu'elle voulait et qu'ainsi, une fois qu'il serait loin, elle pourrait sans problème rester avec son colonel.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit, était-il en train de sous-entendre qu'elle pourrait l'avoir trompé avec Roy? Le silence s'installa quelques secondes dans la pièce pendant lesquelles le couple resta immobile, chacun sondant le regard de l'autre à la recherche d'un regret ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait les mener à une réconciliation. Ne trouvant rien, et comme elle ne nait pas, Hohenheim se leva et sortit de la chambre. Liza ne chercha pas à le retenir, pensant qu'il allait simplement au salon pour s'isoler. Toutefois, elle comprit son erreur lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer violemment. Paniquée, elle se précipita vers l'entrée pour constater que les chaussures et la veste de son compagnon n'étaient plus là.

Il était partit.

La jeune femme s'écroula, secouée par de violents sanglots. Ses pires craintes venaient de se voir concrétiser. Comment cette soirée qui aurait du être parfaite avait pu déraper à ce point? Pourquoi une si bonne nouvelle était à l'origine de son malheur? En regagnant sa chambre, elle tenta de se persuader qu'il reviendrait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette femme morte de chagrin qu'il avait laissée derrière lui. Elle passa la nuit à attendre son retour, espérant qu'il soit simplement sorti faire un tour. Elle aussi était allée trop loin, bien sur qu'il était, d'une certaine manière, plus mûr voire plus sage qu'elle, mais elle tenait tellement à son travail, pour elle il était impensable qu'elle quitte l'armée un jour.

Toutefois, quand elle s'était engagée, elle n'avait que ça pour subvenir à ses besoins, elle n'avait ni famille ni ami, elle n'avait que l'armée, elle n'avait que Roy. A présent, elle avait quelque chose de bien plus précieux, elle allait être mère, elle allait fonder une famille avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Néanmoins, elle se sentait redevable envers son ami qui l'avait épaulé après la mort de son père. Il s'était assuré qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas à la rue, il lui avait même proposé de se faire adopter par la femme qui l'avait lui-même adopté; Chris Mustang. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner mais d'un autre côté, elle avait droit au bonheur.

Elle se perdit dans ses réflexions si bien qu'elle ne vit pas tourner les aiguilles de son réveil. A 6h30, la sonnerie grinçante la ramena à la réalité, elle devait se rendre au QG. Elle se leva péniblement en pensant que la veille à la même heure, elle pensait se réveiller aux côtés d'Hohenheim. A la place, elle avait passé une nuit blanche à se morfondre. Après être sortie de la douche, elle passa devant le miroir sans s'arrêter, elle ne voulait pas savoir quelle image il refléterait.

A force de mouvements lents et maladroits, elle arriva en retard, pas grand chose, dix minutes seulement, mais ce n'était tellement pas dans ses habitudes que l'hôtesse d'accueil en resta bouche bée. Cependant, connaissant le caractère enflammé de la tireuse, elle préféra mettre sa curiosité de côté. Bien entendu, ses collègues n'étaient pas arrivés mais elle ne s'en soucia pas, de même qu'elle ne leur fit aucune remarque sur leur manque de ponctualité. Elle ne reprocha pas non plus son retard au colonel, ni ne le pressa de remplir ses dossiers.

Dès qu'il aperçut son teint cadavérique, Mustang s'enquit de son état, mais elle préféra éluder la question en sortant pour déposer une pile de dossiers aux archives. Ce travail pour le moins captivant ne lui occupait pas vraiment l'esprit tant les capacités intellectuelles requises étaient minimes, mais au moins elle ne restait pas inactive à ruminer ses idées noires. Elle était certaine qu'elle le retrouverait le soir venu en rentrant chez elle; il était parti sans rien emporter, il reviendrait au moins chercher ses affaires, à moins qu'il ne le fasse durant ses heures de service puisque les congés scolaires n'étaient pas encore terminées, il ne travaillait donc pas aujourd'hui. Elle se sermonna mentalement de penser qu'il l'abandonnerait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Le rangement lui parut trop long et trop court à la fois. En sortant de la salle des archives, elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire à présent pour échapper au travail administratif sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer lorsqu'elle entendit une fois familière l'interpeler. En levant la tête, elle aperçut une grande armure de métal suivie d'un adolescent blond. Elle rendit poliment son salut à Alphonse et fit un léger sourire à Edward qui détourna la tête comme pour nier sa présence. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure mais ses cernes et la tristesse dans ses yeux ne trompèrent pas les deux frères. L'aîné refusait toujours de lui parler, ce fut donc son cadet qui osa lui demander si tout allait bien avec son père.

« Je... je ne sais pas, répondit-elle au bord des larmes. On s'est un peu disputé hier soir, il est sorti et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. »

Les yeux dorés de l'alchimiste d'État s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Il fit glisser son regard sur le visage de la jeune femme, il avait déjà vu ce petit sourire forcé assorti de deux yeux brillants menaçant à tout instant de laisser s'échapper les larmes qu'ils retenaient. Il revit un grand homme blond et intimidant passer la porte et tourner le dos à la maison familiale, une valise à la main. Une jeune femme souriait devant ses enfants mais pleurait le soir, une fois seule. Mais surtout, il revit cette même femme seule sur son lit de mort, abandonnée par le père de ses enfants. Non. Il ne voulait pas que la même chose arrive à Liza. Certes il avait fermement exprimé son opposition quant à cette relation, mais à présent que son père était engagé, il ne permettrait pas qu'il délaisse sa famille une seconde fois. L'image de sa mère malade tentant vainement de lui sourire se superposa à celle de Liza, fatiguée, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Après tout, elle avait toujours été très maternelle avec eux, il savait que sous cet uniforme froid et impersonnel se cachait une jeune femme sensible et douce, sans doute ferait-elle une bonne mère pour le bébé, mais peut être aussi pour eux qui avaient parfois besoin de n'être encore que des enfants. Après une hésitation, il s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans une étreinte réconfortante, quoi qu'un peu maladroite, à laquelle la jeune femme répondit avec un sourire soulagé, quelques larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues pâles.

Avant de se diriger vers le bureau de leur supérieur, il convinrent d'un autre dîner pour le soir même puisque la veille Edward était parti un peu précipitamment. Les deux frères repartirent une fois l'entretient terminé mais Liza dut rester toute la journée à corriger et taper à la machine les dossiers que Mustang avait consenti à terminer. Pour une fois, elle préféra ne pas rentrer chez elle pour déjeuner, de crainte de découvrir qu'il était définitivement parti, elle n'aurait pas le courage de revenir au QG. Un repas au mess ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. A sa grande surprise, le déjeuner se passa étrangement bien, elle rit même aux pitreries de ses collègues mais surtout devant l'air dépité d'un colonel désespéré. Quoi qu'elle choisisse, elle savait qu'ils resteraient ses amis, que Roy comprendrait, mais qui les surveillerait pour qu'ils remplissent leurs dossiers? Grâce à ce bref interlude, elle parvint à se concentrer sur son travail et l'après-midi passa sans qu'elle ne le vit.

Comme la veille, elle parcourut le chemin entre le QG et chez elle au ralenti. Devant son immeuble, elle eut la surprise de trouver les deux adolescents qui l'attendaient pour monter avec elle. Elle poussa la porte de son appartement avec un soupir d'appréhension. Peut être qu'elle devrait quitter l'armée si ce devait être source de conflit entre eux, après tout, il voulait seulement protéger sa famille. A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle se figea; il était assis sur le canapé, les coudes en appui sur ses cuisses, la tête baissée. Alerté par le bruit, il tourna la tête à leur entrée et se leva pour se diriger vers la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota. Cependant, il fut arrêté par un poing de métal qui s'abattit violemment sur sa joue, si bien qu'il en tomba.

« Edward! »

Ledit Edward ignora les deux voix qui s'étaient écriée comme une seule. Il s'avança vers son père qui se relevait tout en le fixant avec surprise. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait mais cette fois-ci bien que le poing l'ait frappé avec force, il ne voyait aucune haine, aucune rancune dans les yeux de son fils, seulement la flamme de la colère qui dansait comme une menace silencieuse. Ce n'était d'abord qu'une vengeance personnelle pour la gifle qu'il lui avait donné la veille, mais surtout, c'était un avertissement; il ne permettrait pas qu'il agisse avec Liza de la même manière qu'avec sa mère. Hohenheim se tourna alors vers la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas tout à fait de quoi il parlait. Elle n'avait tout de même pas cru qu'il partirait? Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Edward avec un sourire réconfortant. Il attendrait que ses fils soient partis pour réellement parler de leur querelle de la veille, mais rien ne l'empêchait de s'excuser pour son entêtement et ses paroles blessantes. Soulagée d'entendre ses regrets, la jeune femme se précipita dans ses bras sous les regards attendris des deux adolescents.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur pour toute la petite famille qui riait de bon cœur. Avant de les laisser partir, Hohenheim invita ses fils à installer leurs affaires chez eux lorsqu'il auraient déménagé; une chambre serait toujours prête à les accueillir. S'il avait pu, Alphonse en aurait très certainement pleuré tant il était ému d'avoir enfin une vraie famille. Edward se contenta de lever le pouce en répliquant qu'ils étaient très occupés mais qu'ils essaieraient de passer à l'occasion, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup pour ceux qui savaient lire entre les lignes de son insolence.

Après leur départ, Liza se tourna vers son compagnon, elle avait pris une importante décision, si elle ne voulait pas quitter l'armée, elle pouvait toujours y rester sans pour autant n'être qu'une secrétaire. Certes, elle serait mobilisée en temps de guerre mais en temps de paix, elle ne courrait aucun risque. Toutefois, il devait être compréhensif sur un point, elle ne démissionnerait pas, elle resterait à son poste actuel tant que sa grossesse le lui permettrait, et à la suite de son congé elle le réintègrerait jusqu'à ce que sa demande de mutation vers un poste d'instructeur de tire soit acceptée. Ce n'était pas pour lui plaire de la laisser occuper ses fonctions, même temporairement, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment protester sans risquer de provoquer une nouvelle dispute. Il était tout de même soulagée qu'elle ait envisagé cette solution d'elle-même bien qu'il continuât d'espérer qu'après la naissance du bébé, elle serait bien trop occupée pour penser à travailler.

Du fait de sa nuit blanche, Liza s'endormit rapidement ce soir là. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère, comme si un immense poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. Elle voyait peu à peu ses craintes s'envoler pour laisser place à un futur radieux.

* * *

Sept mois plus tard, un cri perçant brisa le silence d'une chambre d'hôpital; la petite Héléna Hawkeye rencontrait pour la première fois ses deux grands frères. Elle avait d'abord curieusement observé Edward avant de se mettre à pleurer à la vue du colosse de métal qui l'accompagnait. Hohenheim s'approcha du petit berceau dans lequel sa fille hurlait pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter, mais à peine l'avait-il installée qu'il eut l'idée de la familiariser un peu plus avec l'aîné de la famille. Le jeune alchimiste se retrouva bien vite avec un bébé dans les bras, visiblement mal à l'aise, provoquant un fou rire chez la jeune maman encore alitée.

Liza put rapidement rentrer chez elle avec sa fille qui atteint très vite l'âge de boire au biberon, au grand damne de son père qui jusqu'ici pouvait encore prétendre à faire des nuits convenables. Le temps passa et très vite, une nouvelle photo encadrée apparut sur la commode de la chambre; un couple blond dont la femme tenait une petite fille d'environ huit mois posait au centre, accompagné d'un adolescent également blond auquel on n'aurait su donner d'âge tant il était petit, ainsi que d'une grande armure qui les dominait dans une attitude protectrice et bienveillante. Dans une petite maison à la périphérie d'East City, une petite fille blonde aux yeux ors grandit sous les regards attentifs de ses parents et de ses deux frères. Toutefois, la tranquillité qui pouvait régner dans la demeure s'envola avec l'arrivée des premiers pas de la petite qui finalement ressemblait plus à l'aîné qu'on ne l'aurait soupçonné tant elle avait été calme durant sa première année.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plut^^ Ne vous habituez pas trop, j'ai pas l'intention d'en écrire beaucoup des comme ça, mais bon... une fois n'est pas coutume comme on dit.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire^^

A la prochaine.

S-LH


End file.
